It Always Comes Back
by BlueFrost
Summary: Usagi and Hirro are married! They have been since the war with the colonies, and now. Hirro, now Odin Lowe, is called with the rest of the pilots to guard Relena from some force. What about Usagi's memories, and what is Rei doing there? (Status: 6!!!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, or Gundam Wing yadayadaya, but I own whoever I make up and create blahblahblah. Please don't sue me because I'm so poor there aren't enough words in the world to describe how much, poverty stricken is only one. So it's no use. . .anyway, this is the only chapter you'll find the disclaimer so yeah. Read it and remember.

Author's Notes: I'm baaack and I have a new fic for you all. I know, considering I'm having writer's block where it comes to my other fics, this is one I wrote during school, so I have it all down on paper. I don't know how long this is going to take to get to the end, but it'll be a while most likely. So enjoy, this is mostly centered on Hirro and Usagi, but there are other pairings, such as Wufei/Rei, Ami/Quatre, Minako/Duo, and Makoto/Trowa and a mystery pair Relena/???. Hmmm...wonder who it could be *_^ that's a wink by the way ^_^; ehehehehe.....yeah...*reaches hand behind head with a silly grin* yeah... ON TO THE FIC!

It Always Comes Back

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 1

Bzzz...a blond haired girl, keeping her eyes closed reached over, grabbed a pillow and covered her ears. '_It can't be morning already._' The girl groaned, rolled over and looked at her alarm clock, it read 4:30 am. Ever so slowly, she attempted to sit, THUMP!, '_Son of a. . ._' getting up off of the floor, almost completely awake.

Somehow, she had stumbled into the shower, then into her clothes. It was around 5:30 when she had finished her morning routine and was finally getting around to her morning cappuccino.

Holding the coffee cup between her hands, inhaling the sweet fragrance of Hazel Nut. '_This is going to be a great day._' She smiled, taking a sip of her cappuccino, gazing up at the clock, '_Six already, might as well get going._' Setting the coffee cup on the counter, she grabbed her book bag, made a sure everything was secure and left.

'_Looks like I was right, this is going to be a good day._' Walking out of the building and heading toward the school. It was warm, a cool breeze came by, rustling the leaves, making her skirt sway. Only adding to her predicted good day. In the distance behind her, she smiled as she heard the sound of a motorcycle getting closer. She stopped, as if waiting for it, the rider pulled up next to her.

Not saying a word or even looking at her, and without saying anything, she got on. "You know, you really didn't have to pick me up, I could have met you there. I was capable of making it there on my own." He didn't reply, she tightened her hold around his waist as he took a turn. "Odin, are you listening to me?" He didn't say a word, "Hirro Yui." She whispered, and felt him tense up as she said that name. The bike slowed to as stop, she got off, and waited for him as he turned it off and took off his helmet.

He turned to her, "I'm sorry." Dropping her book bag to the ground, she ran to him, and silently rejoiced how it felt with his arms around her.

Looking up at him, blue eyes filled with love for him, "I understand Odin, I really do." He didn't smile down at her, he simply let her go, then taking her hand, let her into the school.

*School Office*

"Hirro Yui will be attending school here?" A gold blond girl shouted, excitement in her voice (AN: I wonder who this is.). '_Finally, I'll get my chance._'

A blue haired woman in a uniform turned, "Not only him, but the rest of the Gundam Pilots." The soldier sighed, "They will all have the same classes as you of course, Yui on the other hand only has a few."

It took to the count of five, "WHAT?!?! WHY NOT?!?!?!"

"Although he is still apart of the Gundam force, he will not need to be in all your classes, he doesn't even have to be in school technically." The blue haired woman's eyes twitched, '_He also requested as few classes with you as possible. Not that I blame him._' Clearing her though with the intention of Relena picking up on the hint. The whining stopped.

"Noin, I would feel much safer with Hirro in all my classes." '_And the more I see him the better._' Smiling as thought of the Perfect Soldier danced in her head.

"I am aware of that Relena, the boys will be here in a matter of minutes." As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. In walked a young man wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, equally faded black tennis shoes, a white shirt sleeved t-shirt, and a black jacket. He was tall, unruly brown hair covered parts of his cold Prussian blue eyes, holding his hand, and one step behind him was a beautiful girl.

"Hiiiiiirrrrrooooo!!!" Came a shout from Relena, and she ran to him. Before she could get her claws into him, the beautiful girl stepped in front of him. Relena's eyes narrowed, '_Competition._' "Who are you?"

The girl smiled, she had felt Odin tense up when this girl had started after him, as if to pounce on him. She understood, this girl was part of his past after all, an annoyance he had called her. '_She makes him nervous._' Usagi looked up at him with surprised blue eyes, then turned back to the girl, "You must be Relena Dorilan. It's a pleasure to meet you, I am..."

Odin found his voice, his hand tightening on Usagi's, "Relena," Relena switched her attention to him. "This is Usagi Tsukino Lowe."

Relena went cold inside, this couldn't be good, "A relative of yours? I didn't think you had any relatives Hirro." She didn't see Hirro shake his head, pasting on a fake smile she pretended to warmly greet the girl. Looking at Usagi, she couldn't see anything that linked the two. Usagi Tsukino Lowe was beautiful, blond hair that went down to the back of her knees and sad crystal blue eyes. Eyes that looked exactly like Hirro, as if they had seen too much. Of course, she hadn't missed the way his hand clung to Usagi's hand, or the way Usagi's hand clung back. "It's a pleasure to meet a relation of yours."

'_She doesn't want to know._' Out of the blue, surprising both Odin and Relena, Usagi gasped and took taking a step back from Relena. "I'm sorry."

Relena looked at her in puzzlement, then turned and walked back to her desk. After she was seated, "Please, take a seat." Noin was standing next to Relena, a small smirk on her face as Odin and Usagi sat next to each other. "I understand Hirro will be working on a mission. You know what I'm talking about Usagi?" Relena saw Usagi nod yes, "You know everything that could happen, the risks, the dangers?" More nods, "Do you think it safe to be here?"

"Don't worry about me Relena, I can watch out for myself," Odin squeezed her hand, she smiled. "And Odin will also be watching. We're a team."

"Who is Odin?"

"Me." Hirro spoke, Relena's eyes shot to his. "Odin is my real name."

"Why didn't you ever. . ." She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Noin opened the door and the rest of the gundam pilots walked in.

Usagi and Odin stood, she smiled at each of them. "Usagi!" a boy in black, with a long brown braid named Duo came exclaimed and caught her up in his arms and swung her around. Making her laugh, then set her down hissing her forehead. "It's good to see you babe."

Smiling, she moved onto the next pilot, a pilot with brown hair, and two dark green eyes. He bent down a little to allow her to hug him, "I missed you Trowa." The tall brown haired boy hugged her then stood next to Odin, who was staring daggers at Duo, who in turn was staring at Usagi. "Wufei." Was all she said as a young Chinese man stepped forward and hugged her.

"Are you making sure Lowe is taking good care of you?" The Chinese warrior asked in his demanding way, they heard a faint click from behind them.

"He must be Wufei, I've never seen Usa smile like that. She looks happy." A female voice came from the door. All heads turned to the door, a raven-haired girl with violet eyes stepped into the room, closing the door.

"Onna, you are late, we arrived half an hour ago." Wufei's voice held something none of them had heard when he spoke to any female other than Usagi.

"I am no late, you're early by half and hour." The sarcastic voice made something click inside the blond's head.

Usagi studied the girl with interest, '_Do I know her?_' The last Gundam pilot, not quite forgotten smiled his sweet smiled and uncharacteristically shoved Wufei aside. "How are you sis?"

"What it Winner." A grumble came from the far left.

Filing the thought away, she turned her gaze to the boy, "Are you dating yet?" Her voice teasing and her eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Quatre ran a hand through his hair, a sign Usagi recognized as the subject was complicated, "Forget I asked, come here." Usagi hugged him, "It's been too long brother." She felt him nod in agreement, then pulled away.

"You all know each other?" Relena asked, her hands fiddling with the pen she was holding.

"Of course we do." Duo opened his mouth, "We have for. . .well, forever. But I don't think I know Wu-man's raven-haired babe." Duo grinned, his eyes lightning up with laughter. "Not I know what's different." He circled Wufei, "You aren't wearing white anymore, I like the new look Wu-man." The boy with the long brown braid praised, looking Wufei's choice in clothing over. Blue jeans, an orange button up t-shirt, a pair of white shoes, and his usual hair style.

From out of nowhere, he whipped out his katana, "What did you call me Maxwell?"

The American grinned, "Wu-man?" On with the chase, as Wufei swung at Duo, no harm intended of course. Duo ducked and ran for the door, a shot rang out. "Please stop fighting." Odin held onto a teary eyed Usagi with one arm, his gun pointed at the two.

Usagi was tucked under his arm, she felt as if she was made to be there, her hands on his chest. Head turned to Duo and Wufei as she asked them to stop, as Odin held her tight to him while trying to help her his way. Duo folded first, "Sorry Usagi, we got a little carried away. Old habits die hard."

"You started it Maxwell." Wufei muttered under his breath and walked over to the raven-haired girl. Who was perched on the arm of the chair Trowa was sitting on.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Fei?" The raven-haired girl asked.

"Everyone, this is Rei Hino, Rei, that braided baka is Duo Maxwell. The blond over there is Quatre Winner, that's Trowa Barton, the guy with the gun is Odin Lowe, and Usagi Tsukino is his. . ." He waved a hand indicating who was who as he spoke.

Relena cleared her through, "Excuse me, hi Miss Hino, I'm Relena Dorilan, and this is Lt. Noin."

Noin smiled and looked around the room, "It seems as if we are all finally together." Her eyes rested on Usagi and Odin for a moment then to Rei and Wufei. "The reason you are all here is because of the obvious. I'm sure each of you contact each other annually and already know the details. Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei will be with Relena at all time." She paused to gaze at Usagi and Rei, "Odin will have a few classes with you five, and he'll be doing what he does best."

'_Blowing stuff up?_' Duo thought with a grin. "What about Usagi and Rei?"

"I'll be with Odin," she wrapped her arms around Odin's waist and squeezed, he responded by tightening his arm hold.

"Are you sure that's safe Usagi?" Relena asked, "I'm assuming Rei will be with Wufei, wouldn't that put you both in danger? You two are civilians, and I wouldn't want either of you to get hurt."

"Usa can take care of herself," Odin let go of Usagi and stepped forward.

"I just think. . ." Relena began.

"This onna isn't as weak as she looks." (AN: Who could that be?)

"She stays, or I don't." Odin stated.

"The same goes for Rei, Dorilan."

Defeated, the Sanq Kingdom's princess agreed to letting the girls stay. "Fine." All the pilots nodded in satisfaction. The meeting continued, Noin stepped forward again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm not going to have anything right here...I have the next chapter...so yeah...until then.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In the first chapter.

Author's Notes: Well, I can't say much since I wrote two chapters in a row. I'm working on updating the rest of my fics, they're going a little slower than the rest of my created juices *grins*. So yeah, I'll dedicate myself to that during my spare time. Enjoy this...hehehe...Oh, and I didn't invent the name Odin Lowe, I'm not sure who did. That's sad I know, it seems to fit with Hirro, so I hope whoever invented the name doesn't come after me...I'm not worth sueing...and hey, at least I'm not claiming credit for inventing the name...so eh.

It Always Comes Back

By: BlueFrost

Usagi tuned the woman with dark blue hair out and observed the reason they were all there. She knew why the girl was casting wounded looks at Odin, and the reason she seemed to flinch when her gaze dropped to their hands. '_She wants him, and she knows she can't have him._' Usagi's blue eyes filled with an understanding she herself didn't understand. A longing to comfort the miserable looking girl. '_Maybe miserable isn't the word, angry. . .she almost has this vicious look to her. She thinks Odin is her for the taking._'

Odin saw Usagi look down then shake her head in thought, '_I wonder what she's thinking about._' A small smirk covered his face, she was all his. Nobody could take her away from him, and vice versa. Out of everything he had done in the past, she made sense. He continued to watch her, she looked up and locked eyes with him, smiling.

From his spot, way on the opposite side of the room as Wufei and Rei, Duo watched Usagi and Odin share a glance. He was happy that the two were happy, they were his family of sorts. He loved Usagi, she was his family at heart, and then there was the small fact that she was with his best friend. They were good for each other, even someone as blind as he could see that.

'_Then there is Wu-man and the mysterious Rei, who Wu-man denied was WEAK! That is unusual, maybe he Wu-man is sick. . .or in LOVE!_' Duo chuckled softly at the thought of Wu-man being in love. '_Him saying a woman isn't weak was enough shock for me._'

Turning his attention on Wufei's 'girlfriend' Duo noticed she was staring at something, or someone. She looked as if in a trance, he followed the direction she was looking. '_Usagi?_' 

Rei felt eyes on her, she shifted her gaze and met Duo's violet eyes when she looked up. Eyes like his had been directed at her before, and she didn't like it.

Wufei chose that moment to look up, only to see Duo staring intently at Rei, a surge of possessiveness flowed through him. He looked daggers at Duo, who noticed, made an 'eep' sound and dropped his gaze. A small smirk of satisfaction appeared on Wufei's face.

"Do you all understand the severity of the situation?" Noin looked at each of them as they each nodded conformation. "Well then," slightly relieved. "Non of you will attend classes today," she said handing out their schedules. "I expect you all will be packing and moving you're things into your dorms."

"Lt. Noin, is it required to have a dorm on campus?" Usagi asked, "Odin and I live in an apartment a block or less away."

Relena's eyes narrowed at the statement, '_They have an apartment together?_' She stood an turned to look out the window. Her back to everyone in the room.

"No Miss Tsukino, it is not required, there are many student who love off campus. With relatives or friends, but of course, only with parental or guardian consent."

"Oh." mutter the girl, "That could be a problem, our parent are. . ." Silent tears escaped her eyes. "We have no living relatives, only each other."

"I thought you and Hirro were related." Relena spun around, '_How can they have the same last names and not be related?_'

Usagi was almost in tears, Odin pulled her into her arms and softly ran a hand up and down her back. "We're not related like that Relena, Usagi is my wife."

Noin, Relena, and surprisingly Rei stared, their mouths open with shock. Rei found her voice fist, "M-m-ma-married? You two are too young to be married!" The raven-haired girl looked at the embraced couple with a panicked look on her face.

"How long?" Relena asked.

"Three years yesterday." Usagi wiped her tears on her husband's shirt.

"You were only 15!" Noin exclaimed, "Is. . .was it legal?"

Odin gave them a dark look, their wedding had been on a dark day. Though it should have been a happy occasion, instead it was the day both their families had been destroyed.

"What about Quatre? Isn't he your brother?" Relena questioned.

Usagi shook her head, "I lived with him for a time, but only at heart. That's all that matters." She hugged Odin tightly, "It was so fast, and so dark that day." She recalled, "The war was close to home, I waited for Odin that day, our parents had the whole thing set up. Everything was fast, it's all one big whirl in my mind. The papers were signed, the ceremony slow, and it was over. Odin didn't remember anything of his childhood, we played together and were best friends." The room as silent, Usagi continued speaking, not aware of anyone except Odin. The room slowly faded away, "It all started. . ."

*Flashback*

_A small girl with two blond braids flowing down her back and happy crystal blue eyes ran into her house. Inside, she heard crying coming from the kitchen, then voices. Curiosity won the argument of whether she should go in or not. In front of her, Odin's daddy was holding her mommy as they both cried._

"Mummy, what's wrong?"

"Usagi..." The girl's mother whispered, and looked up at the man, "What will we tell her?"

"It was too fast, he was there and then he was gone."

"My Lowe? What are you talking about?" The adults didn't turn or acknowledge her presence.

"Are they still looking for him?" Usagi's mother pulled away from the man, he shook his head. "it's only been a week, they can't give up yet!"

Inside her small five-year-old body, and as impossible for a child to feel, Usagi Tsukino felt an emptiness that shouldn't be there. It was then that she knew what was going on, then that she had her first premonition.

In her child's mind she saw death, giant machines called gundams, and the five young boys that were to pilot them. One of which looked like Odin, all grown up. Usagi, unusually aware of what was happening, tugged on the two adults sleeves until they were aware of her. "Please don't cry, he'll come back."

Oddly enough, her words seemed to strike a cord inside their minds. Odin's father knelt in front of her, "How do you know. . .?"

The little girl shrugged, "I just do." Mr. Lowe looked up at her mother, who nodded, tears still streaming down her face.

*End of Flashback*

The memory faded, leaving Usagi with sadness and opened vulnerability. "Ten years later 195 AC, we had our wedding, as devastating as it was for us. He left, Odin, I was so afraid for you." She pulled back and looked directly up into his eyes.

He didn't smile, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, then held her close, "I know." He whispered, glaring daggers at everyone.

She pulled away, wiping her eyes, "I'm being silly, that was the past, nothing we can do about it." She held onto his hand, he brought their hands to his lips and kissed the back of hers.

"That's right."

Everyone in the room was watching them in shock, Odin was not acting his norm. '_That girl, she's the reason, as if they're married, likely story._' Relena was fuming, Hirro was meant to be hers, it was destiny. "If Hirro."

"Odin," Usagi corrected.

Relena clenched her teeth, then relaxed. "If _Odin_ didn't know you, why did he marry you? If you two didn't love each other, why did you stay married?"

Odin's eyes narrowed at Relena, "Don't push him weak onna." Wufei advised, "Lowe will only take so many of your stupid questions." There was a series of beeps, which distracted them for a while, Rei looked down at her watch.

"Sorry, I have an important call to make. Excuse me, this will take a while." She excused herself and left the room before any of them could object.

*Rei, outside room*

"Do you know how close that was?" Rei whispered fiercely into her microphone, the device had a small earpiece and a mic connected to it (AN: Think of something operators use, it's like a headset, only smaller and more high-tech).

"I'm sorry Rei, you were late checking in." A soft female voice came from the ear piece.

Rei sighed, "It's okay Ami, I've learned something disturbing though."

"She's okay isn't she? She's not hurt or. . ." Ami's voice frantic from the other end.

"No, nothing like that. Ami, she's so happy as she is, and she's married! Do we have to wake her memories? Can't we keep them dormant somehow?" pleaded Rei. "She's married to a man by the name of Odin Lowe, she loves him Ami; they love each other."

Rei heard Ami sigh, "We have to, there are many risks if we don't. If her memory isn't restored soon, the shock could destroy her current memories, she need to remember soon!"

"I understand." Rei whispered, "Tonight, I'll do it tonight."

*Inside room*

"Tell me, did anyone else find that unusual?" Duo asked aloud, "Why would Rei get all flustered and surprised? I understand Noin and Relena, but not Rei, and her beeper going off."

"What are you trying to get at Maxwell?" The Chinese warrior asked.

"Nothing Wu-man, just making an observation. What is she doing here anyway? I though this was a Gundam thing, not girlfriends-r-here." Duo folded his arms, reveling in Wufei's building anger. "Why's your face so red Wu-man? Ponytail too tight?" A giant grin on Duo's face.

Fire leapt into Wufei's eyes, taking hold of his katana and raising it at Duo. "Start running Maxwell." Growling, and went after Duo. Laughing, duo raced around Relena's desk, "GET BACK HERE YOU BRAIDED BAKA! I'M GOING TO CUT OFF THAT BRAID AND STRANGLE YOU WITH IT!"

The others watched, giant sweat drops forming, "They'll never stop." A smiling Usagi commented to nobody in general.

"Some things never change." Trowa replied to her. They stayed silent as Duo had gotten the desk in between himself and Wufei. He panted slightly, "Getting tired already Maxwell? I'm not even winded." Wufei visibly shrugged and smirked, tightening his grip on the hand of the wooden sword.

"Fat chance Wu-man, catch me if you can!" Duo stuck out his tongue, then laughed.

"MAXWELL!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's the end of my second chapter, do you all like it so far? I have no idea where I got the urge to write this. . .*sighs* like I said earlier, my creative juices are kind of at a slow point. More like in front of this huge stone wall and can't get over it, so I'm going to try and update my other stories. So yeah, I've been stressed. . .prom is evil. This is my first time going to prom and yeah. I'm figuring out how it works one day at a time, the whole flower thing, I have to call the guy I'm going with and yeah....figure out what we're doing about that. Confusing right...it's crazy! Well, please R&R!!!! Oh, and before I forget, the reason Hirro's name keeps getting mentioned is because the character still thinks of him as Hirro instead of Odin. I'd really like some input, that way I can decide whether to take this off or keep it going. Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I'M BACK!!! Sorry that I haven't been updating...it's definitely been a long long while and I don't know how long it'll be until I update the next time. I'll try to update this summer, but I'm going to be gone until the end of July, and I'm leaving to Florida this coming Friday, which will be the 31. So yeah, when I come back, school starts on the 26th of August, so I don't know how this is going to work out. So...I hope you enjoy this chapter...and I'll do my best to write more this summer and update as much as possible. THANKS to all the peeps reading my fics and thanks for the encouragement. On to the fic...dun dun dun...

It Always Comes Back

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 3

Rei was on her way back in when Duo threw the door open and ran down the hall, followed by Wufei. who was clearly enjoying the chase. "GET BACK HERE MAXWELL!!!"

She poked her head inside the room, "What was that all about?" she asked curiously as she stepped into the room. Quatre was standing next to Usagi and Odin, who were sitting in one of the chairs, and Trowa was sitting in the other chair (next to Odin and Usagi). Relena and Noin were as they had been before. Noin was leaning on the front of Relena's desk as Relena sat behind it, still silently fuming about something.

"Is that it?" Usagi asked. "If you're finished, Odin and I have something to discuss."

Odin was surprised, '_What is she talking about?_' His otherwise emotionless face turned to a frown. He played along, "Let's go Usa." He stood, pulled her up effortlessly and headed to the door.

Relena stood, "Hiir..." she stopped, "Odin..." Odin stopped, still holding Usagi's hand. What she wanted to say stuck in her throat. "Never mind." She mumbled and Rei left the room behind Odin and Usagi. For a while, they didn't say anything, until Rei, "Usagi, are you doing anything tonight?"

Surprised, Usagi looked behind her at Rei. She smiled, "I don't think we're doing anything." She looked at Odin, who shook his head. "Nope."

"Do you mind if I visited?" Rei kept her voice light, as if she had no secrets of any kind. "I have to speak with you about something important.

Usagi weighed the thought, rolling it around in her mind, "I'm not sure, what I have to say may affect what I'm doing tonight."

"Usagi, it's really important." Rei took her hand and tried pulling her away from the group. Seeing Rei's distress, Usagi let go of Odin's hand, looked back at him, and let Rei lead her away. When they were far enough Rei stopped, dropping Usagi's hand. "It's a matter of destiny."

Click. A flood of memories washed over her, '_I don't want it! NO!_' Her mind screamed with urgency. '_Usagi Tsukino...my last life, Serenity my mother, the Sailor Senshi. Rei Hino, Sailor Mars_' Usagi held her head in her hands, "NO!!!!!" She screamed and fell to her knees crying, pain washing over her. Odin was next to her in a heartbeat, worry all over his face. "Pain, so much pain." she gasped barely above a whisper, then looked up at Rei's shocked face, "Stay away from me."

Odin's eyes narrowed at the order, he looked up at Rei, "What did you do to her?" He had his trusty gun pointed at the girl, "What did you do?" He clicked the safety off.

"Odin, put the gun down. We'll never figure out what's wrong with Usa if you kill Rei." Quatre lifted Usagi's pain filled form into his arms. He was clearly angry, and scared. He would never willingly threaten anyone's life, or even put it on hold. To him, life was inexpendable.

Odin put his gun away, then took Usagi from Quatre's arms. She clung to him and buried her face in his neck as he walked with her out of the school and into the parking lot, where Wufei and Duo were standing around his bike. They had obviously worn themselves out, and made amends.

Wufei was no longer waving his katana at Duo, and Duo was making conversation while Wufei told him to shut up every now and then. But listening to him nonetheless. As soon as they saw Odin carrying Usagi, Rei walking behind him with a shocked and confused look on her face. Trowa and Quatre behind her, Quatre's expression full of curiosity and worry. 

"Lowe, what's going on?" Wufei turned to Rei, putting his hands on her upper arms. Forcing her to look up and him and not at the ground, "Rei, what is wrong?"

"I don't understand what went wrong." Rei's comment made all their heads turn, warning bells seemed to go off. "She just collapsed with pain and all I wanted was to speak with her about destiny." The girl murmured. "This is the result, I don't understand."

"Odin, take me home." Usagi whispered to him, "Don't let me go." He looked around for Duo, who had a concerned look on his face.

"Duo will you. . ." Odin started.

The braided pilot shook his head, "No need to ask Odin, I'll drive you. Explain on the way." as he opened the passenger's door and closed it after Odin was in. A weeping Usagi in his arms, they didn't look back as Duo drove away.

"Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, I'm sorry, but I don't understand what's going on." Rei allowed herself to confess, "I really don't." She sniffed and did her best to blink tears away.

Wufei opened his arms and enclosed them, resting his chin on the top of her head, "Usagi will be okay Rei, she is tough for an onna."

Quatre and Trowa on the other hand had another opinion. Quatre stepped forward, "I want to be sure you're not a. . ."

"Evil. Harmful." Trowa finished, folding his arms across his chest. Standing behind Rei as Quatre stepped forward holding out one of his hands.

Rei let go of Wufei and looked down at Quatre's hands they seemed to glow with an unnatural light. A thought struck her, "You're an empathist." Shock registered in his eyes, but quickly faded. she took her hands away from his, "You don't want to touch me. It will be painful for you, the images you might see."

"I have to." He shook his head at her. "For Usagi."

"Winner. . ." Wufei started.

"It's okay Wufei, I understand." Rei smiled up at him, taking a step away from him, she took Quatre's hands. Eyes closed as she felt him receiving her visions.

Pain, he felt the almost unbearable pain Usagi must be suffering. Images filled him, of war and battle, death. A terrible sadness that came, then love to the man who was there where death took her. He cleared his mind, and let go of her hands, opening his eyes, he knew who she was. "I'm sorry I had to do that Miss Chang, so sorry."

Wufei's reaction wasn't as controlled, "Chang?" He looked down at Rei, her facial features melting away and turning into the real Rei Hino's features. The dullness of her raven hair disappeared, shining purple highlights, and her violet eyes went darker in color. He recognized her now, "Merrian." Her name came out as a gasp.

'_Shit, he knows._' Rei though, Trowa grabbed her arm as she tried to escape. "Let me go!" She yelled, trying to yank her arm away from Trowa's grip on her arm.

"Barton, don't you dare let her go!" Wufei's voice thick with superiority. Quatre stood there shaking, his eyes wide with the knowledge her had gained.

Knowing escape was impossible, Rei stopped her struggling, looking up into Quatre's eyes. "what did you see Quatre?" Her eyes flashed with anger, "If you think what you saw was bad. That's only a fraction of what Usagi will see. A tiny fraction, and if she doesn't remember soon, it's all she'll remember."

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked, tightening his grip.

"Hey, that hurts." He loosened his grip, "I mean exactly what I said. That's all she'll remember, whatever memories she has now will be lost to her."

Wufei found his voice, "We're bringing you to Lowe's apartment. You can explain there, I'll take his bike. Rei rides with me." Rei could tell her was furious and in a don't-argue-with me mood by the way he was moving towards her. Grabbing her hand and dragging her over to Odin's bike, shoving the helmet on her head. "Get on." As he got on starting the bike and waiting for her.

'_I'm not giving in that easily._' Inside the helmet her eyes narrowed. Whipping the helmet off and hitting Wufei, she flipped over the bike and took off running. Trowa and Quatre right behind her, Wufei, recovering from Rei's stunt, sat there with a smirk on his face. 

'_She's not going anywhere, baka onna._'

Quatre and Trowa, thinking the same thing split up, making a gap between them.

Seeing the tall brick wall, Rei swore, '_I could clear that, but not without the m seeing._' Getting closer, her mind was made up, picking up speed, then at the right point, she leapt, sailing over the wall head first, and landed on her feet. (AN: Okay, I don't know how to describe that, a forward roll-like thing in the air, swinging her legs in the air, and making the landing over the wall. Okay, I'm sure you get it...~_~*)

He saw her leap over that wall, and in three second flat, he was through the gates and raving after her retreating form. That was what was suppose to happen, but she wasn't retreating. Instead, she took a good look at him, then vanished without a trace. The bike came to a halt, as Trowa came over the wall. "What's going on Trowa?" Quatre called from the other side.

"The onna vanished Winner!" Wufei yelled, taking off the helmet and looking around. He noticed Trowa looking at him with his head, forest green eye. "Stop looking at me like that Barton."

Quatre came running from the gates, and was standing next to them, out of breath. "Where -pant- did -pant- she go?" He asked between breaths, "She couldn't -pant pant- have -pant- just vanished."

Before Wufei could reply, Duo pulled up next to Wufei and rolled down the window. "What's going on?" He asked them, pulling down his shades and looking around. "Where's Rei?" They looked at him.

Meanwhile, Trowa got in on the passenger's side and closed the door. "I'll meet you at Lowe's place in two hours." Wufei took off, leaving dust behind him.

"How is Usagi?" Quatre asked, meeting eyes with Duo.

"I'll tell you about it on the way, get in."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'M DONE!!!! Well, with this chapter anyway...I still have another one to go and yay!!! ANYway, I hope you all haven't given up on me *sniff sniff* and my forever and a day belated update. Well, this is going to be short, tell me what you think, and thanks everyone, for your reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I can't say too much because this is yeah...I'm updating this chapter too so yeah. I can't say anything new lol...read and review please! On to the fic *dun dun dun*.

It Always Comes Back

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 4

*Apartment (Odin and Usagi's)*

Odin was half sitting half laying on the bed, as he was leaning on the headboard. Usagi was snuggled next to him, his arm around her, and chin on her head. Her head on his chest, listening to him breath, and his heart. They hadn't spoken for a while, sitting there in silence was enough.

He could feel her exhale and inhale and silently began to wonder why he was so luck to have her. He tightened his hold on her, she tightened hers. He loved everything about her, the way she fit so well next to him; how her smile lit up his day; the way her hand fit perfectly in his; the was she was so strong; the way she needed him, and most of all. The way she loved him.

Sensing he was worried, Usagi opened her eyes, "What's bothering you Odin?"

"You." He grunted, not sounding pleased. "I'm worried dammit, and you better stop it." He growled and held her closer.

She smiled at the ridiculous order, then started to giggle. she was sure that if he could look at her, he'd have a stern look on his face. Which usually consisted of glare-like qualities. The thought only made her giggle all the more. she turned her face to his chest, trying to muffle the sound.

Smiling up at him, she pulled away, a giggle or two escaping her lips. Just as she had been expecting, there was a frown on his face. She flung her arms around his neck, "I love you Odin Lowe!" she could feel him smiling as he tightened his arms around her.

He felt her letting go, all her happiness driven away. "What's wrong?" Her face serious as she sat on her legs in front of him.

"I'm different again Odin, and I didn't want it," She took a deep breath to keep the tears back. "But that isn't important right now. It can wait, but what I have to tell you can't." A worried look on his face. she got off the bed and walked to the window. He followed, standing behind her, she turned to him. Taking his hand in both of hers, she smiled, then looked up at him. "I'm not sure how you're going to take this, but. . ." she took a deep breath. "We're going to have a baby." Putting the palm of his hands on the flat of her stomach.

A shocked look appeared on his face, he looked down at where his hands were. Then at her face, which was turned down, looking at their hands.

"I was waiting for the right moment to tell you, like I said, I wasn't sure how you were going to react or if you want to keep..." She stopped, startled as he lifted her into the air and swung her around laughing. She made a surprised yelp as he lost balance and fell over, Usagi lying on top of him. "So you want it?"

He kissed her, and then pulled away as their bedroom door flew open. Instantly recognizing who had interrupted their moment, Odin sighed. Still lying on the floor with Usagi on top of him.

"I wonder what's going on in here?" Duo sarcastically commented, rubbing his head with the butt of his gun.

"Don't you guys knock?" Usagi growled, rolling off her husband and onto her back, "We were having a moment." Humphing, she closed her eyes and folded her arms. Rolling onto his side, Odin kissed her, grinning when she wound her arms around his neck and kissed back.

Quatre blushed and turned his head away, "I think we should wait in the living room." He quickly exited the room.

"..." the emerald eyed pilot followed.

Wufei rolled his eyes, and grabbed Duo's braid as he walked out. "Hey! That hurts!" The angry American screamed. There was movement, then he reappeared again. "Are you two done yet? I hear breathing is good for you."

Odin growled, then pointed his gun at Duo, "Omae o koruso." He glared at Duo, who held up his hands.

"Geez...I'm leaving, I'm leaving."

After he was gone, Usagi giggled, then laughed when her husband glared down at her. "Come on, let's shock them." she kissed him once more and got up. "You really want to keep it?" she asked quietly.

Shaking his head as he stood, then took her face between his hands, "I really want it." He smiled, "I love you." Pulling her into his embrace, then letting go and taking her hand.

*Elsewhere*

"I can't be sent back now, that empathetic knows who I am, and so do the others." Rei ran a hand through her raven hair. "My cover is ruined, I shouldn't have let him touch me." She walked to the nearest chair and sat down, elbows on her knees, head in her hand.

"They'll be on guard now, send me." A tall girl with her brown hair pulled back in a pony-tail said. Her green eyes filled with determination. "What better a person to get through their guard, than another guardian?" She smiled wickedly, leaning on the bed. She surveyed the large room. They were in a temple, the same one from their previous life. It brought back many happy memories, and was now creating new ones. "Besides, I have nothing to hide from empathy boy, or his pals." A small smirk on her lips.

"It could work Makoto, but I'm not convinced." A blue-haired girl typed quickly on her laptop, then closed it. Taking off her spectacles and wiping her forehead with her sleeve, she motioned for the blond with a red bow in her hair and Makoto to sit around the table. "The reaction Usagi had, I'm sure she had was regained her memories." Rei rolled her chair over to the three, "It's a natural reaction."

"So what you're saying is hat she's in a state of shock?" the girl with the red bow asked, playing with a strand of hair.

"What's what she said Minako." Rei retorted, "What we're going to do about it is the question." Leaning back and folding her arms, adjusting her Shinto priestess robes.

"We'll tell them the truth!" Minako volunteered, making everyone jump.

"We can't do that Minako," The blue-haired girl calmly stated.

"I know Ami, I was only kidding around." Minako sat down. "We'll have to find a way to blend with them."

An idea came to Makoto, "We'll go to school." she exclaimed. "Two of use will have the same classes as the pilots, and the other two will stick with the princess."

"That's a great Mako!" Minako grinned.

"Only one thing wrong with that Makoto," Rei turned her chair to Makoto. "Masking spells won't work on me, or any of you."

"Quatre." Ami whispered "He knows."

"Then we won't use any. How unusual is it for four students to enroll into a high school?" Makoto looked around the room.

Minako looked around the room, seeing the same decision on their faces. "Then it's decided, we'll enroll tomorrow, under out legal names, Ami has taken care of the legal work, and the documents."

They all smiled, "This is the way we were meant to be. Arrianne Winner," Minako looked up, "You were always meant to be Minako Aino. Rebecca Morrison." Ami looked up, "Ami Mizuno." Makoto looked up, "Lita Thompson, Makoto Kino, and myself, Merrian Chang. Rei Hino."

"It's a small wonder Usagi is still the same." Ami smiled softly, then turned business-like. "Let's get started shall we."

*Usagi & Hiiro's Apartment*

They sat around Odin and Usagi's living room, not saying a word. All waiting for someone to say something. Trowa stood by the window, Quatre in a recliner, Wufei stood on the far side of the room, next to the door, and Duo sat on the floor across from Usagi and Odin. Who sat on the couch, Odin's arm draped casually around Usagi's shoulders.

Duo was wondering if he was the only one who noticed the perfect soldier had an unusual smirk on his face. It was driving him nuts that he didn't know what he was smirking at. He shifted his gaze from Odin to Usagi, who was smiling a happy smile. "I can't take it anymore!" He shouted, hands gripping onto his hair, "What are you two so happy about?" He leaned foreword, his hands on his knees and elbows bent outward.

"Phew." Quatre breathed, "I thought I was the only one who had noticed the change."

"Spill Lowe, what's going on. We'd rather hear your news before we tell you ours." Wufei spoke from where he was standing.

"..." (I shouldn't have to tell you who that was)

"Yeah, you're news must be good from the looks on your faces." Duo grinned.

Odin looked directly at his friends, "Usagi is pregnant." He stated in a flat tone, hiding the smile and excitement he had inside. He felt Usagi poke him in the side, he moved slightly as she poked him again. "What?" He gazed down at her.

"Stop being a stick in the mud, you could have at least smiled why you said it." She pouted, then looked up to see all of the ex-gundam pilots staring at them with a shocked expression on their faces.

"Usagi..." Wufei started then drifted off, a glaze look in his eyes.

"You're...?" Quatre gulped.

"PREGNANT?!?!?" Duo shouted, jumping up, his mouth wide open, and slowly started laughing.

"Are you certain?" Trowa asked, quickly ridding himself of his surprise. He abandoned his position next to the window and stood next to Quatre, who was currently running a hand through his sun-yellow hair.

"Yes, I'm very certain." She smiled up at Odin as he covered her hands, that were over her still flat stomach.

"How long have you..." Quatre blushed, looking down at Odin and Usagi's hands.

"I'm on my second month." Leaning on Odin, "I wanted to be absolutely sure before I told Odin. It was kind of a surprise."

"Can I babysit?" Duo asked.

Odin turned his death glare on Duo, "NO! I don't want you to. . ." He stopped when Usagi jabbed him in the stomach.

"What he means Duo, is it would be okay, when the baby is older. We will be watching whatever the child turns out to be by ourselves. You know, watching him or her grow." she hastily covered, giving her smiling husband a glare of her own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That wasn't a very good ending for a chapter, but at least I didn't leave you hanging in the middle of action! But I still think this ending is rotten, and I'm the author! Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this two chapter update! What a deal huh...at least they're long right...lol...hehehe...well, everyone have a good Memorial Weekend, and good luck to whoever has finals! Ja! Please R&R!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Ello to y'all!!! *sighs* I'm really really sorry for not updating, but when I tell you why, please understand. I've had the worst case of writer's block, I haven't been able to write so much as a line of anything all summer, and I'm still having a little trouble. So, please *sniff sniff* don't be too mad. On to the fic...dun dun dun.

It Always Comes Back

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 5

"Aren't you a little young to uh...start a family?" Quatre asked, blushing a bit and directing his gaze on the couple. 

"I think Quatre is right, Usagi, you two are only 18, and this is a big thing." Trowa spoke up, causing everyone to look at him. He ignored the stares.

"Woah." Duo stared at the emerald eyed ex-pilot. "I don't know, I kind of want to babysit. I hope the little tyke looks like you Usagi, she'll be cute."

"Who said it was going to be a chibi-Usagi? Maxwell?"

"Intuition Wu-man, intuition."

"What did you call me Maxwell?"

Quatre leaned to Duo, "I don't think it's a good idea to make him angry Duo, after what happened a few hours ago."

"You mean with that babe he brought to the meeting? The one that. . .mph mph mph hmmm mhh mhh?" Duo mumbled from behind Quatre's hand.

Something clicked, Usagi smiled, "It was kind of sudden I suppose." She looked up at Odin with worry in her eyes. It was a 'we should talk' look and he knew it.

"Something is different about you Usa, what is it?" Odin asked, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. "You've changed some how, the look in your eyes is different. Older. . ."She sighed and shook her head, then looked around the room at the people she called her family. "I'm not the same anymore, and. . ." A confused look came over her face. "I'm not pregnant."

"Make up your mind onna, are you or aren't you?" Wufei grumbled in his usual voice.

"I'm not. . .but I was, I will be. I-I don't know." Getting up off the couch and pacing, a confused look on her face. Her hands on either side of her head as she walked from one side of the room to the next. "This is so confusing!" She shouted, turning to her friends and husband. Duo, looking at her as if she had grown a third head, Quatre as if she had lost her mind. Odin, Trowa, and Wufei were giving her their usual blank stares. A hint of worry in their eyes.

"Ummm..." Duo scratched his head. "I'm confused, what are you talking about Bunny?" Reverting to the nickname he used when he was worried about her, or when it slipped.

"Grrr...don't call her that Duo." Odin growled, '_I hate it when he calls her that._' Turning his attention briefly to Duo, then back to his wife. He stood, standing directly in front of his wife, "Explain." He ordered, looking into her eyes, seeing a sadness only he understood. He pulled her closer and leaned down. "Please." He whispered, then straightened.

Looking around at the confused faces of her friends, then up at him and nodded. "You all should sit down, this is a long story. I don't care if you believe me or not, I could always show you, but I hope I don't have to. Maybe you'll think I'm nuts, maybe not." She shrugged, pushing her husband onto the couch and then walked over to the window. None of them made a sound, their attention all for her. She sighed, "It all started during a time call the Silver Alliance, this was before everything. A thousand years before the 20th century, as silly as it sounds, the planets of our solar system had life. Intelligent life, not as intelligent as Mercururians, but all the same intelligent. Each planet had a royal family to represent it, and each family had a daughter to protect the daughter of the moon. The girl who would rule the Silver Alliance with the use of a little crystal, the Imperial Silver Crystal. During this time, there was the usual battle of good and evil, and of course, nobody won." She continued the story of the Silver Alliance.

By now, she was way beyond being stopped. Usagi had fallen into her memories of her past lives, looking in as an observer, and missing some of her old cheerful self, and at the same time not. She told them about the inners and the outers, describing each of the scouts, but not saying their names. When she finally arrived at Crystal Tokyo, she stopped. "And here I am, married to Odin, and telling you guys I've died a million times and I've come back the same amount."

"Bunny, I think you need some rest."

"You don't actually expect us to believe that tale of yours do you onna? As much as we care for you, even you have to admit there is the little fact that it's impossible." Wufei crossed his arms and glared at Duo, who was standing next to Usagi and patting her on the back. "Maxwell, will you stop that, she's not sick."

Duo removed her hand from her forehead, "Just checking Wu-man."

"What did you call me Maxwell?"

"Wu...wu...Wu.…" Duo looked to be in thought, then smirked, "WU-MAN!"Then used Usagi as a shield as Wufei lurched at him with katana in hand.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT MAXWELL!!! IT'S WUFEI...WU...FEI!" His blade stopped inches of Usagi.

"Omae O Koruso." Odin's gun was against Duo's temple, then Wufei felt one against his.

"I wasn't going to hurt her Lowe, you know I wouldn't." Wufei sighed and put his katana away. "You're free this one time Maxwell." Grumbling as he slowly walked back to his seat.

"Will you two ever stop arguing?" Quatre asked, head in one of his hands as he watched the scene in front of him with thought.

"You know they like fighting Quatre." Trowa answered, leaning against the wall. "Usa, how are we suppose to believe that?"

"Trowa's right Usa, you're the same age as we are, and that was thousands upon thousands of years ago. There is no way you could have known any of that. What you've told us is years of study." Quatre added.

"Duo, sit down." Odin growled, "Usa, explain your explanation." She raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. "And don't look at me like that." 

She rolled her eyes as she followed him back to the couch as sat down next to him. "You want to know why I know so much? How I know what I know?" They all nodded, "That's easy, I was there."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In my opinion, that was a very dry chapter, not very exciting, but I suppose that I had to get around to it sooner or later, why not now. I'm hoping that this chapter will help me get past my writer's block as it was the first I've completed in a while. It took me three months to finish this chapter, and *sighs* this is a short chapter. Sad right, that's how bad my writer's block is. I can't even finish a chapter in a night or an hour. Three months...*sighs* that's pathetic. Well, I'm done, I'm going to work on my other fics now. See if I can actually start some new chapters. *sighs* Ja!


	6. Chapter 6 New

Author's Notes: Well, I've got this pretty bad cold and yeah, all I can do is grumble about that and my upcoming SATs, which kind of freaks me out. I'm so busy worrying about getting a good score, and I'm starting to cram and on top of that I have to get all this other junk done. So, here I am, I'm so relaxing, I'm sick and tired of work, so, here I am, relaxing. Anyway, this is going to take a turn and yeah...hope you all enjoy it.

It Always Comes Back

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 6

'_They think I've lost it._' Shaking her head and standing, giving in to her urge to pace. "Okay, that was a mistake." She grumbled, arms folded, ignoring the others as she paced in front of the couch.

"Are you pregnant or not? Make up your mind." Wufei growled, "You're not making any sense."

"HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING??" She yelled facing him, an irritated look on her face.

Odin glared and whipped out his trusty gun (AN: Where he keeps it, I honestly couldn't tell ya :p) Usagi came up next to him, a hand on his arm. "Don't hurt, maim, or kill on my behalf. Besides, I like 'Fei-chan' as he is." A small smirk on her face as she started to pace again.

Duo covered his mouth, Odin raised an eyebrow, looked at Wufei, then pointed his gun ad Duo. "Shut up."

"Man Odin, you're ruining my fun." Huffing, the American pilot folded his arms and sunk into the recliner. Grumbling that they never let him have any fun.

"What's the problem?" Trowa stood, watching his small friend pace. "Something is bothering you."

"You mean other than the fact that what I just told you all went in one ear and out the other. I'm not crazy, I'm not losing my mind, and I'm _not_ making anything up. I was there." Stopping to face them all, "Other than that, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong."

They all turned their attention to Usa. "Onna, as much as I like you, no offense Lowe."

"None taken."

"You're a lousy liar, and as far as that...story you told us, it's not convincing." They all nodded in agreement.

"I. . ." The door flew open, their attention, and guns instantly trained on whoever had opened the door, save for Quatre. The lone figure standing in the door way walked in, "I was wondering how long it would take you to appear." Usagi smiled, walking to the figure, as Odin (AN: I read from a fic about 'spandex space' . . .doesn't that leave open for the creative juices...oh goodness...lol... That's great, but in my fic...no spandex space...lol) put an arm in front of her.

Ignoring them, the figure stepped away from the door and closed it, then faced them. "Do you have any idea how far I had to travel to get here?" The voice was quiet, and female. As soon as Wufei heard it, he put his gun down and leaned back against the wall. "I was just a little too far away this time."

Usagi smiled at the figure, the guns still trained on the person, "Don't move." Her husband's voice jerked her out of her pleasant mood. "Who are you, what are you, and how do you know my wife?" The safety clicked off, "Omeo O Koruso."

Usagi rolled her eyes and groaned, "WHAT? YOU'RE MARRIED?" The figure jerked her hood away from her face (AN: If anyone has watched Outlaw Star, this person is wearing what Melfina was, the whole blue poncho and stuff that goes with it. ^_^ *winks*), revealing a small girl with chin length black hair and sad dark violet eyes. She looked no older than Usagi, but possessed the same quiet strength and sadness. "You know, I wasn't even in this dimension, I had to take the time to cross over, and I didn't even get to. . .wait a minute, where is Gene?" She looked around, "Oh goodness, Gene?" She turned from them, threw open the door and looked in both directions. Suddenly, she was pulled into the hallway by a pair of hands, "Wha..."

"Hotaru?" Usagi rushed to the door, quickly followed by Odin, the others remained, knowing that if he had needed help, he would have asked. 

"Usa, stay here." Odin grabbed her hand and pulling her back, his gun in his other hand, ready for use.

Just as she reached the door, it flew open, and a strange looking gun was trained on Odin. "Who are you and why were you pointing a gun at my wife?" Odin pulled his confused wife behind him and stepped back. "I wouldn't make another move if I were you."

"Man, if I were you, I'd put that gun away slowly." Duo grinned, pointing out the obvious. "You can count right?" Standing up from the chair.

"Gene, put that castor away, this is the reason we're here." An angry looking Hotaru shoved her way around the tall, scar covered, red haired, man with the strange looking gun. "You're really impossible you know that? Goodness." She looked up at him, a small smile on her face as she stood between him and the rest of the pilots.

"You guys, put your guns away, they're not a threat." Usagi ordered, trying to step in front of Odin, "What were you saying about being married Hota?" She snickered.

"This is different, the universe we're from is different than this one." Hotaru stated, "In that universe I'm called Melfina." Turning back to her 'husband,' she looked up at him, "Are you satisfied now? Nothing here I can't handle, I'll be fine."

"I don't know Mel, I think I should stay." He rested the castor on his shoulder, eyeing the guys in the room, who were putting away their guns. He leaned forward, "You sure they're on your side?" He asked, and his question was confirmed with a giggle. "If you're sure it's safe, but if you need me, just do that thing you do."

Nodding, she smiled up at him, "Get ready Gene, you're going back...now!" A dark portal thing opened, Gene gave her a peck on the cheek, told her to take care of herself and stepped into the portal. It closed. "Now," she turned to them. "Where were we?"

Once again, they all had their guns trained on her. Ignoring them, Usagi stepped away from Odin, and was now standing in front of a not so tall Hotaru. "Hota I missed you." She hugged the girl. Who hugged her back with a smile on her face. "What universe were you in?"

"It's a long story Usa, a very long story. Do you think you could tell your friends to put their guns away though? They don't exactly look like Santa's little helpers you know." The two friends looked around them at the guns. Odin was making his way to the two, a determined look on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, I typed up this chapter a very long time ago and now I'm sitting here thinking why on earth I never posted it. Der...my brain must have been somewhere else, I swear, but anyway. I'd like to dedicate this fic to **Miriam Dam**! Because she's been waiting patiently, and she emailed me...lol, I'm a total sucker for email. So, I hope you enjoyed this fic and I'll try and get the next chapter at least started...because yeah...graduation is NEAR! I have SIX DAYS!!!! *breaths* Okay, enough of my rambling...ja!


End file.
